Southtown: The Curse of Mary Ryan
by jojoDO
Summary: Stupid title lol. Mary doesn't follow the rules of horror movies on Halloween night.


**It's not very good, I just wanted to do something short and stupid for Halloween. Enjoy : )**

Halloween night. A time of fun: the freaky, wacky, occult type of fun. Weirdos in demonic apparel, celebrating the day of the devil himself. Little kids, ignorant to the true meaning of the day, dressed up as their cute little TV show characters, or popular animated movie mascots, in pursuit of delicious sweets to rot their teeth. As for the teens and up, they liked to get together for more... mature gatherings. High school, college parties, usually in places you have to be told about so it didn't attract the attention of elders or police. Those were the REALLY crazy times on Halloween night, as young adults had enough sense to know better yet chose to cast aside responsibility anyway.

...And for the real grownups, the ones old enough to be past that nonsense, they had enough responsibility to plan more sophisticated Halloween gatherings. While the kids were away trick-or-treating, the adults were able to enjoy Halloween in their own special way.

For a certain couple in Southtown, they had a very cliche, very DANGEROUS plan in motion.

"...Yes, I'm all alone." Blue Mary spoke into her cell phone, a smirk on her lips. "Relax, he'll be here any minute! No Mai, I'm NOT scared. What do you think's gonna happen, some boogeyman is gonna jump me? I tear the limbs off of boogeymen. Look, the sooner you all hurry your asses over here, the sooner this place won't be desolate. Did you call everybody? Well, see? Safety in numbers. Nobody's gonna bother us when we're all gathered up in the same house. Seriously, you've been watching too many horror movies. I can't believe I'm even humoring you right now."

Upon hearing the next question, Mary's face blushed a deep red. "I just wanted his help finishing the preparations! Th-that's all! That's the only reason we're here early. BECAUSE... I wanted to do them. My way. Well, I'm here and you're not so no complaints. Trust me, it's gonna look awesome. Just make sure you call EVERYBODY. I want this place to be packed. Okay? I gotta go, Terry's pulling up any second. Kay, love you, bye!"

With that, Mary hung up and returned to her solitude. The hour was 8, the night sky pitch black, the moon full, the air freezing cold. Mary currently occupied a "haunted house" in the middle of the forest, which she and her friends rented for a super late night Halloween party. Everyone else would all arrive in the next hour, but for now... Mary was left all to herself in the darkness and ominous silence of the abode. She elected to come early to set up the decorations and put out the food, showing no fear at the thought of being alone in the house. Despite the several dozen horror franchises she had binged on, Mary seemed to have no regard for the "laws" of nights like this. Right now, she was pretty much doing the opposite of what a beautiful young woman on Halloween night should do.

...And it was about to get worse.

Mary had her back turned, bent over the counter as she carefully arranged the 2-liter sodas the way she wanted them. Her denim-clad caboose wiggled back and forth nonchalantly, not a care in the world for this woman who totally compromised herself on the scariest night of the year.

"Hum hum hum hummmmmmmm..." she hummed to herself as she reached a hand down to straighten the bottom of her light blue tanktop. She was so deep in her own world... she failed to notice the door had creaked open.

The footsteps of the intruder were more silent than death, his shadow impossible to sense in the darkness. He approached Mary from behind, the blonde woman oblivious to the impending figure.

He got closer... closer... her body was within vicinity. She still didn't sense him. He outstretched his hands, allowing them to approach dangerous proximity... she was helpless to prevent it.

"GAH!" Mary yelped as a pair of hands gently grabbed her waist. She immediately swung around and was met with the smiling face of Terry Bogard.

"Jesus Terry, you nearly made me jump out of my skin." Mary berated. She tried to slap his chest, but Terry only seized the advantage to pull her into an embrace.

"What you doing here with all the lights off? Someone could pick you off and be on their merry way in seconds." Terry asked, still grinning.

"Just wanted to be in the proper element." Mary winked.

Their conversation was interrupted when both felt the compulsive need to press their faces together and lock lips. The first kiss was held for a good five seconds before their lips pulled apart, then pressed together once again for a quicker second kiss.

"...How much time we got before people start arriving?" Terry whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Mmm... I bought us an hour, maybe less. Yuri might show up early." Mary softly replied, a seductive smile on her lips.

"I guess we'll take that chance, won't we?"

"Indeed we shall."

Now the secondary nature of why Mary elected to come early was revealed; she wanted to bring Terry over here and sex him up while they had the house to themselves. Her plan succeeded, as Terry was in her arms and they were all alone, concealed by the darkness, the only noise in the house their soon-to-be passionate moans.

Unfortunately, in their extreme haste towards the bedroom... Mary left the front door unlocked. As soon as they were out of sight, the door crept open... and a large, menacing figure in black walked into the house. There was no article of clothing on him that didn't have the absence of color. He would be well shrouded by the stealth of darkness: unseen, unheard... and impossible to prepare for.

 _ **Doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo...**_

The bedroom door swung open, not getting closed behind them as they crashed on the bed, lips in constant motion. Their mouths stayed glued together until they were forced to catch their breath, which prompted a momentary division... but it only lasted a second before Mary extended her tongue and was allowed entry back into Terry's oral cave. Their lips once again came together, and the tango started all over again.

In the kitchen, the figure in black went unopposed. He was free to do as he wished, for nobody was aware of his presence. He looked around, seemingly in search of something particular. His search finally came to an end when he opened a drawer, pulling out a large kitchen knife...

 _ **Doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo...**_

Back upstairs, the bedsheets were already draped over them, obscuring their mating ritual from any potential prying eyes. But one could imagine what was going on under there, as articles of clothing occasionally fell out the sides. A pair of jeans, a pair of denim shorts, a white t-shirt, a light blue tanktop... a blue lacy bra.

As they were engrossed in each others' bodies... they didn't hear the light thud of footsteps coming upstairs...

THUD...THUD...THUD... pretty soon there were no steps left: only a straight shot to the rustling bedsheets. The figure in black, knife in hand, crept into the room, invited by the open door...

 _ **Doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo...**_

"Ahhh... ohhh Terry..."

"Unghh... Maryyyyy..."

The deadly weapon glistened in the moonlight as he held it high, his body now hovering over the bed, his presence still unnoticed by the passionate lovers. And they would never know in time... for it was far too late.

 _ **DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOODOO DOODOO DOODOO**_

"Hey, I went ahead and sliced the cake."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The upper half of Terry and Mary's bare torsos emerged from the bedsheets, Terry still holding Mary tight in his buff arms. Their initial shock wore off in seconds, and was replaced by a look of bewilderment and confusion, as they stared into the face of a guest who was here WAY ahead of schedule.

Ryuji Yamazaki stood with a toothy grin, the kitchen knife brandished, orange frosting occupying several parts of the long, shimmering blade. He seemed quite pleased with himself... which made one of them.

Terry and Mary's faces flattened as the woman spoke. "Ryuji... why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to cut something. So I cut the cake." Yamazaki replied, grin still wide.

"...Right."

"It's pretty cool how you made a little perimeter with the candy corn. You know, that little... that little circle you made? Around the edges? That little candy corn circle?"

"...Ryuji." Terry chimed in. "I'm trying to... uhh... BE WITH... Mary right now. Could you kindly get the hell out of here? Go chill in the living room or something."

The psychopath shrugged. "Fine. Can I turn on some damn lights?"

"By all means." Mary flatly responded. "And please shut the door on the way out. I uh... I wasn't expecting... you know... someone to walk in on us."

The psychopath flashed a thumbs up before walking away, playfully twirling the knife in his hand. As he exited the room, he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Mary learned the hard way that there's more to following the rules of horror movies than just avoiding a knife in the back. This lesson would hit her even harder, when Yamazaki tells everyone at the party what went down in the bedroom.

 **THE END**


End file.
